


Мертвый вальс

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Пусть умирающий рояль играет для мертво живущих свой грустный вальс[ER Петербург/м!Москва]





	Мертвый вальс

Название: Мертвый вальс  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 

******************************

 

В Париже сыро. В Париже зябко. Прохожие спешат и стучат каблуками громче, чем обычно. Такси пользуется повышенным спросом. Многочисленные крохотные головки плетистой розы, увивающей подоконник, сухо шелестят на ветру. Они давно увяли, но все еще хранят на самых кончиках лепестков живой розовый оттенок. Они удивительно красивы для того, что мертво.

Звуки рояля – старинного, на ладан дышащего – льются по залу легко, ненавязчиво, ровно так, как должно быть на светском вечере. Анна Брагинская отворачивается от окна – глаз успевает выхватить из толпы яркую парижанку в темно-вишневом пальто и шляпке в тон – и обводит взглядом их скромное собрание.

Первым делом, конечно, зрение стремится за слухом. Пианист, которому каким-то чудом удается извлечь из почти расстроенного, старчески дребезжащего рояля чистые и высокие звуки элегии – ее старый друг. Когда-то, в далекой-далекой прошлой жизни, когда они не хотели, чтобы прислуга знала, о чем они толкуют, они беседовали по-французски, и она называла его Мишель. Иногда и в простом разговоре. Теперь же, когда он кормится переводами и фельетонами, и панибратски настроенные коллеги-журналисты и кокетливо поглядывающие на него машинистки в редакции, опасающиеся неправильно произнести русскую фамилию, все зовут его мсье Мишель, Анна не обращается к нему иначе как Миша. 

Миша сидит за роялем с безупречно прямой спиной и спокойным лицом, но его тонкие длинные пальцы вдавливают клавиши с силой, изящные руки с напряженной нервозностью взлетают и опадают снова, и видно, что столь хорошая игра на столь плохом инструменте дается ему тяжело. Однако делать плохо Михаил Арбатов не привык. 

Анне думается, что в этом весь он. И это все – на нем. Самоотверженная, а иногда и совершенно нездоровая, саморазрушительная ответственность рассыпана платиновыми нитями у него по вискам. Месяцы и годы творческой работы на пределе умственных сил лежат тенями под тронутыми первыми морщинами большими, еще совсем по-юношески лучистыми глазами. Бремя тоскливых, деловито-прагматических вперемешку с идеалистически-сентиментальными мыслей и тревог бежит по его венам, в тускловатом электрическом свете явственно иссиня-чернеющих под бледной, полупрозрачно-белой кожей. 

Анна чувствует вину: Миша уже трижды выручал ее деньгами, пока у нее нет работы после закрытия конторы; Мише нужно работать без выходных дни напролет, чтобы позволить себе такую щедрость. Она должна как можно скорее найти себе место и возместить другу хотя бы финансовые траты. А моральные… Остается лишь надеяться, что их возместит Петя.

Петя сидит в кресле ближе всего к роялю и не сводит с Михаила глаз. Он оказался в Париже еще совсем ребенком. Он помнит Петербург, а затем Петроград садово-кондитерским, дворцово-гимназическим, музыкально-моряцким, кофейно-парадным… Он много быстрее и легче находит себе здесь место и, кажется, вовсе не носит в сердце надежду вернуться домой. Для него дом – мансарда на узкой кривой улочке, где всегда много голубей, и можно бросать им остатки хлеба и, впуская в комнату свежий ветер, с усмешкой курить, сидя на подоконнике и ведя игривую перепалку с зябко кутающимся в его халат Мишей, засидевшимся вчера до позднего вечера да так и уснувшим, свернувшись клубком на коротком диванчике. Для него французский паспорт – это не капитуляция. 

То, что между ними с Мишей, далеко от дружбы. Отбрось в сторону романтику и оставь голые факты, и они недалеко ушли от разодетых как попугаи вульгарных парней вроде тех, что толкутся в баре у Франциска. Анна не может их за это винить. Сказать по правде, она рада, что это Петя, а не кто-то из дам их круга или какая-нибудь парижанка, картаво причитающая: «Мишель, дорогой, надо перестать жить прошлым и идти дальше, ка-ра-шо?» 

Потому что Петя – хотя какой он Петя, давно уже не мальчик – Петр Петрович самый живой из них всех. Он увез с собой из России счастливое детство и добрую память, и в них ее увековечил, обессмертил. Они оставили там свои души, и теперь навсегда в плену. Искалеченные, изломанные души в плену мертвой, канувшей в Лету страны. И где-то в глубине сердца пока еще робко, но уже со смиренным принятием трепещет мысль, что воскресения не будет. 

Так пусть Миша, отбросив мысли о недописанной статье и душевно мучительно выстраданном французском паспорте, играет для Пети – и немного для них. Мертво живущим – на умирающем рояле – грустный вальс. 

\- Станцуете со мной, Гилберт Фридрихович? – безмятежно-меланхолическая улыбка выходит почти усталой.

Гилберт Байльшмидт отчего-то задерживает на ее губах внимание, его взгляд почти задумчив… Кивок. Грубая твердая ладонь, много больше привыкшая к оружию, нежели к инструментам в автомобильной мастерской, где немец сейчас работает, принимает и поддерживает ее руку уверенно, но деликатно. 

Степенный шаг, другой… Точно в такт. Блестяще образованного прусского офицера, красу и гордость германской армии, не скрыть за личиной грубоватого эмигранта-автомеханика на подхвате, говорящего по-французски с кошмарным акцентом. И упрямо не желающего заменить устаревшие кайзеровские документы на новые, чтобы получать официальное жалование, а не мятые наличные из-под стойки управляющего в карман. Подумать только, как они похожи. 

\- Почему вы приняли мое приглашение, мсье Байльшмидт? – Анна нарочно обращается так к пруссаку и испытывает нечто сродни удовольствию от шалости, когда тот едва заметно морщится. – Вы ведь лютеранин, что вам наше Рождество?

\- А вы зачем пригласили? – возвращает вопрос Гилберт. Вежливый тон, чуть вздернутый подбородок, совершенно не галантная хриплость голоса. 

Заметив, что они танцуют, Миша, чуть покачнувшись, налегает на западающие клавиши сильнее и резче; отвлеченная мелодия, ускорившись, с фантазией переходит во все еще очень размеренный, но куда более классический по исполнению вальс. Он кажется Анне смутно знакомым, но она не может вспомнить композитора. С ними вместе начали танцевать и некоторые другие.

\- Мне показалось невежливым пригласить Франциска и проигнорировать его друга.

«Вы выглядели таким одиноким, снова мрачно напиваясь в общества человека, которого называете другом, считаете, наверняка, не более чем приятелем, и где-то во взгляде и голосе тайно недолюбливаете».

\- Мне понравилось, какое выражение было у вашего брата Ники, когда он услышал, как вы меня зовете. 

«Врете…»

Пожалуйста. Пусть это будет ложь, а не самообман. 

\- А вы хорошо танцуете, - замечает она, кружась с немцем в танце. Зачем была нужна война?.. 

Байльшмидт отвечает короткой, но отчетливо самодовольной усмешкой и неожиданно предлагает:  
\- Тогда станцуйте со мной, если наш пианист согласится сыграть еще раз. 

\- Пощадите его руки, - упрекает Анна, и призрак былого легкого, ироничного кокетства колокольчиком звенит в ее голосе. – В соседней комнате есть патефон.


End file.
